Genevieve Delatour
'''Genevieve Delatour', born as Eunice Mudge, is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. The emotional, rich, and self-absorbed boss of Zoila and Valentina Diaz. She goes through husband after husband, always has her heart broken, and has attempted suicide multiple times. She finally reunites with the man she loved most of all: Philippe. They decide to quickly elope and go on a nice honeymoon, but at their engagement party, Genevieve is forced to watch the man she loves fall from a balcony, into a pool, and die... Biography 'Early Life' Velma was married to a man who died during the Korean War, leaving her pregnant with Genevieve and a single mother during the 50s. To provide for her family she started working, but other people simply told her to get a husband. She went through a lot of men - including Henri's father - which left a mark on Genevieve. Unfortunately Velma remained alone, but she continued to be strong for her children. Eventually, Velma remained alone but she continued to be tough for her kids. She did everything in order to put clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads. When Genevieve was 6 years old, she had a weight problem. Velma always joked about that and she used to call her "the butterball express". Genevieve never enjoyed that. Originally, Genevieve was named Eunice Mudge; a name she hated. One day, Eunice decided to rise above the muck and mire of her childhood in order to create a life of elegance and refinement. So she found the name "Genevieve" in a romance novel, and she eventually decided to use it. After that, she made Henri change his name too. Velma never agreed with that, due to her belief that her children are not allowed to be ashamed of her, after what she did for them. At an unknown point in her life, Genevieve met and married Philippe Delatour. He became her second husband. Together, they had a son by the name of Remi. They also hired their maid, Zoila Diaz. Philippe ended up cheating on Genevieve, resulting in the end of their marriage. Genevieve married and divorced five different men after that and was a careless mother to Remi. She slowly became mentally unstable and was unable to handle it whenever a man left her. Her maid Zoila became her rock. Velma and her daughter did not see each other since 2012, because Genevieve did not want her mother to visit. Velma thought it was because she does not let Genevieve act like a phony like her rich and snobby friends. 'Season 1' Genevieve attempts another suicide when she tries to overdose on pills. Her son, Remi, and her two maids, Zoila and Valentina try to get her out from under the bed. Valentina finally suggests that Remi move back home so Genevieve will have some company, while secretly, Valentina just wanted to get closer to Remi. Over joyed that her son has agreed to come home, Genevieve agrees to get her stomach pumped. Valentina is really into Remi. And when she finds out that they both have a love for old movies in common, she finds herself meeting up with he and his friends at a local theater. When her mother Zoila finds out, she’s not amused. “He is your employer, not your friend,” she tells her. Trying to keep Valentina in her place, Zoila suggests that Genevieve throw a party for Remi and his friends so that Valentina will learn that she can’t mix business with pleasure. When some of Remi’s friends discover that Valentina is Remi’s maid, their interaction is immediately changed with distaste. Later, Valentina reveals to Genevieve her love for Remi — news which brings a smile to her face. Genevieve agrees to help Valentina tell Remi of the secret she’s been keeping for as long as she can remember. Zoila is upset when she finds out that Genevieve is helping Valentina win the heart of Remi. Zoila tells her employer that she and Valentina will not show up to work until she understands that both Remi and Valentina can’t be together. We learn that the reason why Zoila is against their relationship is because she had a relationship with Genevieve’s brother Henri until he was introduced to his now current wife Cynthia, a woman from similar background as Zoila’s. Zoila had her heart broken and has not gotten it over since and fears history will repeat itself with Valentina and Remi. Genevieve feels sorry because she was the one who introduced Henri to Cynthia. Zoila has had a heartbreaking past with Genevieve’s brother, Henri. When he stops by to visit, fond memories are returned. When she hears of the news that Henri and his wife are deciding to get a divorce, Zoila makes a loud statement — literally — by dropping a platter she was using to serve he and Genevieve tea. However, Zoila was brokenhearted after he left her once again. Moreover, she realized that she should let Valentina date whomever she wanted – even if it meant that Remi might break her heart. Genevieve and Zoila returning home from a shopping trip. Genevieve, as is her way, is overdramatically lamenting the fact that she is no longer a size zero. Unfortunately, she is about to discover that she has bigger problems – her fortune has been stolen and she and Remi are now penniless. She deals with this discovery far better than anyone would expect, and though she at first goes to Philippe, her ex-husband and Remi’s father, for financial help, she realizes that she does not want to resume a relationship with him just to be rich again. She and Zoila share an incredibly touching moment when Genevieve gives Zoila her wedding ring and promises to take care of her, because Zoila is the one person who has stuck by Genevieve all her life. While all of Remi’s drug-related problems were occurring, Genevieve was on a cruise. Then, Zoila and Valentina discover Genevieve’s engagement to a 76 year old blind billionaire, who she she has convinced that she is 39. After some passive aggressive, double-entendre laden verbal sparring between Genevieve and Zoila, the gentleman in question asks Zoila how old Genevieve really is. When he finds out her real age, he wants to leave her. His main goal in life is to have a child, and he wants to a wife who is physically able to bear one. However, after Valentina and he have a discussion about love, he decides that he loves Genevieve enough to stay with her, as long as they find a surrogate to have his child. He wants to choose the woman whose egg will unite with his sperm. And the woman whose egg he wants is Valentina. Genevieve talks to Zoila before asking Valentina to donate one of her eggs. Zoila refuses. Zoila manipulates Genevieve into breaking up with her fiancé in order to get her own way and decides to sell the ring Genevieve had given her in order to pay for Valentina’s fashion education. Moreover, Genevieve discovers the truth and has to deal with Remi’s drug problem and her own failings as a mother. Genevieve is present when Remi returns from rehab. Philippe asks to go out on a date with his ex-wife, hoping to make amends. Genevieve, Philippe, Remi, and Valentina all attend the Stappord's dinner party where they announce their pregnancy. Genevieve is hot and heavy with her ex-husband, Philippe, even going so far as to open a bottle of wine herself so that they can have a mid-night refreshment. Unfortunately, Zoila does not approve of Genevieve’s rekindled relationship, and schemes to uncover Philippe’s still cheating ways by enlisting her friend Margo Grayson to flirt with him. When he gives Margo his personal number, Zoila confronts Genevieve about it – at her and Philippe’s re-engagement celebration. Genevieve tells Zoila that she is still going to marry Philippe. But, upon learning of his father’s flirtation with Margo, Remi, dealing with the fact that he is a suspect in Flora’s death and covering up for who he thinks was her killer, punches him in the face and whispers something into his ear. Zoila continues to disapprove of Genevieve and Philippe's upcoming wedding. Remi followed Zoila’s instructions from last week and left for Africa without saying goodbye to anyone including Valentina. Both Valentina and Genevieve are crushed. Philippe, realizing that there is a good chance the truth about who killed Flora is going to come out, convinces Genevieve to elope with him that night to Brunei, a country that does not have an extradition agreement with the United States. At the engagement party, Genevieve looses Philippe. As she looks for him, he suddenly falls from the balcony and into the pool -- dead. Genevieve lets out a horrific scream. 'Season 2' After Philippe's death, Genevieve inherits all of his money, which solve her own money problems.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Susan-Lucci-Devious-Maids-1080596.aspx Three months later, Genevieve continues to mourn the loss of her ex-husband - the man she was about to remarry. Zoila delivers her boss the mail. She also tells Genevieve that she needs to get out and spend some of Philippe's money. As Genevieve goes through her mail, she's excited to get a letter from Remi. As she reads it to herself, she's stunned by something, but decides to not tell Zoila. She gets up and tells her that maybe she will spend some of Philippe's money. Genevieve ends up going to a bad part of Beverly Hills where she stops by a rundown motel. There, she visits none other than Valentina Diaz. It turns out that in the letter Remi sent his mother revealed that he and Valentina fought and broke up. The latter ended up returning home, and Remi wanted to make sure she was alright. Genevieve tells Valentina that she refuses to allow her to stay in that motel. Valentina tells her former boss that she's almost out of money, so she couldn't stay even if she wanted to. Genevieve tells her to pack up her things and to come stay at her mansion. The following day, Valentina lounges by Genevieve's pool when the latter's new poolboy, Ethan comes outside to clean up. He asks Valentina if she is still dating "Richie McTrust Fund", referring to Remi. Valentina tells him negatively, and goes back inside. While coming through the door, Genevieve tells her that Zoila is there to see her. After the mother and daughter hug, Zoila apologizes profusely, and then tells her daughter to go get her stuff and come home. Valentina informs her she isn't coming home, she is going to live with Genevieve. However, thanks to Zoila, Valentina is forced to move out. Later, Valentina is sitting in her car and Remi calls her, he apologizes to her for telling his mom that she was back. Valentina apologizes and says she has a job interview. She hangs up and knocks on Evelyn's door - she is applying to be their maid. During Adrian's neighborhood watch meeting, Adrian's neighbors think it is absurd that he wants them to walk the streets, they don’t see why they can’t hire someone to walk the streets for them. Genevieve think they should throw a luncheon to combat the neighborhood crime. That night, Genevieve yells at Zoila for vacuuming too loudly, she needs sleep. Zoila confesses that she doesn’t want to go home because her house is empty. Genevieve says Zoila needs to have some fun and invites her to her luncheon tomorrow as a guest. The next day, Genevieve’s guests begin arriving at the luncheon, Zoila isn’t having a good time, thanks to Tanya. The next morning, Tanya stops by and apologizes to Zoila for being so rotten to her at the luncheon. She reveals that Genevieve told her about Pablo dumping her. Zoila is furious and calls Genevieve out for gossiping about her. Genevieve comforts her and tells her she will never leave her like Pablo and Valentina, and she invites Zoila to stay with her for a few days. Genevieve is getting Zoila dolled up. Pablo has called and wants to see her. Pablo reveals to Zoila that he is dating a woman named Helen from work and he is bringing Helen as his date to their godson’s graduation party. Genevieve informs Zoila she has to go to her godson’s graduation party. She encourages her to to go find a “handsome successful man” and show up with him on her arm to prove that she doesn’t need Pablo anymore. Later, a florist, named Dave Grant, arrives at Genevieve’s to deliver flowers from her latest admirer, he asks Zoila out and Genevieve persuades her to take him to her godson’s graduation to make Pablo feel bad that she is dating a successful flower shop owner. Zoila takes Dave to her godson’s graduation party, but Zoila finds a check for $1,000 in her date’s pocket from Genevieve. The florist confesses that the whole thing is staged and he isn’t a florist, he’s from an escort service, and Genevieve paid him to ask Zoila out. She heads home and doesn’t tell Genevieve she knows the truth about Dave the florist, instead she tells Genevieve that she wants to marry Dave and have a baby with him. Genevieve freaks out and confesses Dave is a male prostitute. She did it because she is scared Zoila is going to wind up old and alone like her. Zoila forgives her… but tells her the next time she pulls a stunt like this it will be the day that she dies. The next day, Genevieve receives a phone call from the Congo, she learns that Remi has come down with a virus and isn’t responding to treatment-they are sending him home on a plane. Valentina and Ethan are making out in a corner of Evelyn’s house. Genevieve barges into the house and informs Valentina she has to come to her house to see Remi. Valentina is shocked, she had no idea he was sick, or back from the Congo. Later, Valentina sees Remi and the first thing he does is apologize about Africa. He announces he wants them to get back together and “start all over.” Genevieve is really happy to see the young reunited couple. Afterwards, Valentina reveals to Genevieve that she is actually dating her poolboy Ethan. Genevieve is really upset about that. Finally, after she made her decision, Valentina pays Remi a visit and confesses to him that she is seeing Ethan, he understands and tells her that she “deserves the best.” Later, Remi gets out of bed and heads downstairs to Zoila and Genevieve. He begs Zoila to talk to Valentina and convince her to give him another chance, but Zoila informs him she doesn’t meddle anymore and there is nothing she can do. After Zoila leaves, Genevieve promises Remi that she will get Valentina back for him. Genevieve is busy trying to get Valentina and Remi back together. Genevieve tells Remi that she will fix everything. Remi asks why she would do this for him. Genevieve states that she is not doing it for him, she is doing it for Valentina. The only thing standing in her way was Ethan. Luckily the problem was quickly fixed. Once Genevieve found out that he had been wait-listed to a school on the east coast, Ethan has been accepted into Brown. And because everyone knows that long distance relationships don’t last then Valentina will have to end hers with Ethan. However, Valentina sees through Genevieve's manipulations. Valentina understands why Genevieve did it, but she made it clear to Genevieve that she’s going to live her own life so it’s best if the other woman simply backs off. After her chat with Genevieve, Valentina was happy to put the whole episode behind her while Ethan elected to let Remi have a piece of his mind. Remi didn’t have anything to do with his mom arranging for Ethan to be sent away, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Ethan. Meanwhile, Zoila has a date with a man named Javier. Genevieve and Zoila discuss the subject, and the former is warns her maid that if Javier is cooking dinner then he expects sex. After Remi's confrontation with Ethan, Remi tells his mother that the poolboy is a jerk and that Valentina deserves better. Genevieve returns home and finds Zoila passed out in the recliner with the vacuum cleaner on. She confesses that she was up late with Javier the night before. Genevieve comes to the conclusion that Zoila and Javier are serious and demand that she invite him over so that she can meet him, because she is like Zoila's sister. That night, Javier, Zoila, and Genevieve sit down for dinner. Zoila is annoyed when Genevieve shamelessly flirts with Javier all night. Zoila is really upset and she reveals to Javier the true age of Genevieve: 61 years old. The next morning, Zoila confronts Genevieve and asks her why she has been flirting with her boyfriend Javier. Genevieve fumes that Zoila is just jealous of her “ageless beauty.” When Zoila storms off Genevieve receives a phone call from her doctor telling her that her test results are in and she needs to come in to his office. Later, Zoila is with Javier and tells him she had a fight with Genevieve about what happened last night. Zoila adds Genevieve means a lot for her and she is worried because she left in the middle of their fight, and that's not like her. Finally, Zoila goes to see Genevieve. She asks her where she went this morning. The woman tells her Dr. Kimball needed to see her because there is a problem with her kidneys. She adds it seems the little buggers are starting to shut down, so she has to start dialysis. Zoila is really sorry for Genevieve, especially because it could be life-threatening for people of her age. Zoila replies she needs her to be okay and asks her to come out to dinner with her and Javier again. Genevieve agrees. Genevieve is on a hunt for a kidney, unfortunately Remi isn’t a match. Zoila says she should get tested too, but Genevieve replies she knows how much Tequila Zoila put away on the weekends, and she prefers to does not want an abused kidney. Remi thinks they should contact their cousins from Oklahoma, but Genevieve refuses because she hates them and she does not want doesn’t want anything to do with them. Then, Remi suggest to call Henri but his mother says no and makes him promise not to call them. After Genevieve left the room, Zoila asks Henri's number to Remi, because if Remi promises to does not call him, Zoila did not promise something. After she called Henri, Zoila is shocked when Genevieve’s mom, Velma, shows up on her doorstep, but not as shocked as Genevieve. That night, Remi and Genevieve sit down for an awkward dinner with Velma. She reveals that Genevieve is a phony and her real name is Eunice Mudge; then she takes her false teeth out to get corn out of them. Disgusted, Genevieve storms out and orders Zoila to get rid of her mom. That night, Zoila corners Velma and tries to convince her to go home because Genevieve needs her rest. The old woman gives her a speech about how hard it was for her to be a single mother in the 1950’s and how ungrateful Genevieve is for everything she did for her. She says if Genevieve wants her to leave, she can tell her herself. Zoila heads back to Genevieve’s room and lectures her about the fifth commandment and honoring her mother. She reminds her that her mom isn’t going to be around forever and she should try to have a relationship with her. Later, while Velma is looking for the television remote, Genevieve says to Zoila she is right and she can't kick her mother out of her house because she will regret it. However, she adds she needs more time to figure out how to handle her, so she is going to the Four Seasons for a few weeks. Genevieve leaves the house, asking Zoila to take care of her mother. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 20.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 103 07.png Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 106 02.png Promo 106 03.png Promo 108 01.png Promo 108 02.png Promo 109 01.png Promo 109 02.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 16.png Promo 110 17.png Promo 110 19.png Promo 111 03.png Promo 111 04.png Promo 111 10.png Promo 113 42.png Promo 113 43.png Promo 113 44.png Promo 113 45.png Promo 113 50.png Promo 113 53.png Promo 113 56.png Promo 201 05.png Promo 201 06.png Promo 201 07.png Promo 201 08.png Promo 201 09.png Promo 203 04.png Promo 204 01.png Promo 204 08.png Promo 204 09.png Promo 205 02.png Promo 205 03.png Promo 208 07.png Promo 209 01.png Promo 209 02.png Promo 209 06.png Promo 209 07.png Promo 210 01.png Promo 210 02.png Promo 210 03.png Promo 210 04.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles